


If You're Reading This It's Too Late

by yawoozyalose



Series: Quantum Memetic Memery [2]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, Ailee (Musician), EXID (Band), Rainbow (Band), f(x), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: I have cancer please kill me





	

Hani and Amber took the dildo from Jimin’s ass and licked it and put it directly inside the mouth of Amber. Ailee smiled, “You should take off that banana from inside of me, it’s really itchy.”

Jaekyung decided to do exactly that, removing the banana and putting it between foot toe of Chinese Cheng. Cheng was like, “Oh my God, why did you remove kebab between my toes. Put another kebab on my boobs please.” Cheng then removed a different kebab and placed it on Baek Ayeon. Ayeon stuck her nails on kebab and fingered Hani.

Ailee’s Chocolate nips hardened because of the arousement of ass to mouth. 

Jaekyung opened her ass cheeks for Hani’s tongue which felt strangely like some kind of animal licking a melted pavement icecream.

Cheng rubbed her nipples while eating cheesy doritos with Jaekyung’s juices in a delicious sauce of ass. Jimin rapped like shit but she fingered bowl of manti and cried out while pouring fluids into Ayeon’s mouth. Hani licked Chengs red hot uvula and grabbed her feet and shoved them inside of her own vagoo which made her scream in delight, “Motherfucking top madam!”

Jimin then turned and said bye.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this three words at a time this is garbage from nct cord with hate


End file.
